A movement for Draco
by Angelfire10082
Summary: Its Christmas time and the Malfoy manor gets a special visit from the penguins and a special teacher. major slash! And best of all it's finally done!Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

A Movement for Draco  
  
Thought up of in band rehearsal by the sick minds of . This goes out to all the sick,sick,perverted minds of Band nerds who have played and hated "A Movement for Rosa" While reading think of the corrupted melodies of "A movement for Rosa"  
  
It was christmas time at the Malfoy manor,and we find Draco outside on the balcony thinking wishfully of his Romeo,Harry. "How foolish I was to leave Hogwarts for christmas holiday,I should of defied father and stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas" he said  
  
to himself. Then he decided to cheer himself up by giving himself a pedicure,he's been dying to try his new fridgid pink nail polish!  
  
As he turned to walk into the warmth of his house he felt as if someone was watching him. He quickly turned around and saw the silhouette of someone or something. Maybe it was Harry,he thought,but the image became clearer. It was..It was..a penguin. No,not just one,an army all in a single file line! Pain struck him like a bolt of ligtning,and thinking of lightning bolts Harry has the most sexiest one ever! As Draco fell into a daydream about Harry the Penguins came closer and closer.  
  
Soon Lucius,aka Lucy,came into Draco's room and outside on the balcony to get some you know what since he just finished with Voldemort. "Draco,do you think Voldemort is a sexy bitch?" asked Lucy. "Of coarse he is Daddy,Harry must be the sexiest bitch alive...I shouldnt of said that."Draco muttered,still in a daydream about Harry . " WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAYING THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE BOY? But come to think of it he does have a nice..." Lucius didnt get to finish his sentence,because at that time he saw them...all of them. " HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. "Huh what? Oh Hi Daddy,i'll go get the condoms what color do you wan..What ever is wrong daddy?" he asked finally looking at Lucys panick striken face. "There here!" Lucy said and with that he collapsed to the floor,grabbed his ears and started rocking back and forth. "Who is here? Oh them..arent they here to play?". Then there was a huge knock on the door,then the door busted open and they started walking up the stairs to Dracos room. Draco dashed outside of his room. The lead Penguin turned around and there eyes met. Draco got a warm felling inside him,those warm eyes felt so familiar. They rushed to each other and embraced. Then the Penguin backed away and held a finger up,and magically transformed into Prof.Snape! "That was bloody brilliant!" Draco yelled! Soon Dracos face turned bright red. "Why ever are you blushing Draco?" asked Snape. Malfoy pointed his finger to Snapes face them to his nude you know what. "Oh,I have seem to lost my breeches..Uh.. that can happen sometimes when you're a suckey Animagi,but think on the bright side.... I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Snape,and with that he started prancing around the manor naked screaming that he was free.  
  
Curious of what the comotion was,Voldemort stepped out of the love suite of the Draco's manor,the room where Draco was conseived. He walked into the middle of the hallway and Snape ran towards him and started prancing in circles around him screaming he was free. "What ever in the name of Gandalf are you doing Severus?" asked Voldemort. "Got any mints,mints,mints?...Mints good,very good." said Snape in an insane voice. Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans. "I dont have any mints,but this should do just as well..ahhh here is one." Voldemort said as he picked out a faded pink one with dark red spots on it. Snape grabbed it and went to a corner and turned his back to Voldemort. "My precious,my sweet precious" said Snape to himself. "Uh..Severus..are you okay?"asked Voldemort. "SHUT-UP,Precious is trying to say something"exclaimed Snape. "Oh.. dont make me get my bitches on you Severus." said Voldemort as he put one hand on his hips and one hand doing girley gestures to Snape. Snape turned around and gave him a dirty look and then ran away. That sick scitzopherenic basterd! Who does he think he is? If it wasent for me he'd still be a virgin! And with that Voldemort went back into the bedroom.  
  
Severus ran back to where he last saw Draco,but draco was no where to be seen so,he went into the room. Severus then took the mint and put it into his mouth,but spit it back out because it started to burn his entire mouth. It landed on the floor and started to glow. Then it he thought he heard it whisper " Four mints to bind them,three to corrupt them,two to molest them,and one to rule them all!". "wha..what di..did you sa..say?" stuttered Severus. "You heard me idiot! I am that mint..the one to rule them all! I can perdict the future and fulfill your dreams!" screamed the mint. "No your not. Your... your my precious!" explained Severus. "How dare you call me Voldemort!"screamed the mint. " Ok if you can perdict the future will you answer my Question I have been dying to get answered?" asked Severus hopefully. " What do I look like..Ms.Cleo? Well I could probably give you the same crackpot answer she would give you,but.." 


	2. The penguins revenge

The mint stopped abruptly in his sentence once he saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Harry,Draco's one true love,and right behind him was Draco,who was a little red in the face and had sweat dripping down his forehead; an obvious sign that they were doing naughty things. Snape looked up and the sight infuriated him. " I thought I was the only one Draco! You lied to me! How could you cheat on me with this..this...thing that probably has half the size I do!?" yelled Severus. " It's not the size that matters you bastard,it's what you do with it and I must be using it pretty damn good because he doesn't want you anymore infact he never wanted you!" said Harry defensively. "What do you mean he doesn't want me anymore and never wanted me?! He loves me and nothing you can do will keep us apart right Draco?" said Snape now turning his head towards Draco. " Well... Severus he's right. Yeah we had some good sex romps with each other,but I was just using you to get some and to get Harry jealous when me and him broke up for that short time period. I mean I am at my sexual peak and I need to fulfill it even if it's down to your level." Said Draco dryly. " What the fuck is this? The Jerry Springer show? If I wanted to watch the Jerry Springer show I would of stayed home!" Complained the Mint. " Who the fuck are you?" asked Harry plainly pointing to the mint. The mint sighed and repeated what he had said earlier. " So yes I am the one to rule them all which now makes you my convicts,which means your life is in my hand any questions?" asked the Mint. Severus's hand went straight into the air. " Yes Severus?"asked the Mint," Can I go to the bathroom?"asked Snape. " No! For all I care you can piss yourselves!" screamed the Mint, "Ok then" said Snape and then started to wet himself. " Aww... Your sick man! Get the fuck away from me! I don't wanna see your fuckin sick ass!" said the mint infuriated and grossened at the same time. Snape jumped up and ran screaming that he was free again. " Why must I always get the dumasses Lloth?" asked the Mint while looking up at the ceiling. When he turned back Draco and Harry were cuddling and making out. " Dear Gandalf! Stop that you... Oh forget it I'm leaving this is even to sick for me and if I stay any longer I think I will have to be commited!" and with that the mint disappeared. Just then Voldemort entered the room singing. "Rape meeeeee..Rape meeeee,my friend..." Voldemort stoped once he saw who was in the room and looked as if he has been looking for them for awhile. "Oh...So there you are.. Well I thought you would like to know that Severus is about to attempt suicide by overdosing on this female muggle medicine called,"Midol" and to help swallow it down he's planing on taking a couple swigs of Furniture Polish ." Said Voldemort in a very calm,yet amused voice. "I told him that being too femine was going to kill him one day! Alright,where is that dumbass?" said Draco. Then I shreak came from the upstairs along with a big thud. "Well it dose'nt matter now does it" Said Voldemort looking out the window. " I thought you said he was going to kill himself by overdosing!?"Said a confused Harry. "Well....thats what his one personality wanted to do. The other wanted to jump out the window..,Said Voldemort with a shrug, " Guess the other personality won. Oh well....one deatheater down more to go. Oh..and by the way Draco, my imaginary friend 'Bob' thinks you have serious mental problems."Said Voldemort and with that he left Harry and Draco confused and bored,which didnt last for long since Draco was still kinda Horney. In the Kitchen the remaining Penguins were cooking a *special* dinner for Lucius. One of the main penguins was standing on a stool and adding the last ingredient to his homemade casserole of who knows what,Exlax and other laxitives. This was,of coarse,to get him back for not paying them for the weed they had sold him. The Penguin chuckled viciously as he added every last drop of the laxitives. The other penguins were getting the table ready. When they were done,they sent one of the penguins to get Lucius and seat him at the table. The penguin ran up the stairs and finally found him in the study crying for the lost of his dearest prostitute,Severus. The penguin held up a poster that clearly said,"Dinner!". Lucius got up and sulked all the way to the table. He sat down and the penguins began to serve him the *Special* casserole. Lucius took one bite and dropped his fork and looked at the penguins. The penguins stared nervously back at him. " THIS IS FUCKING GOOD!!" and with that he finished every last piece of the casserole. When he was done a fart emerged from his butt and then he felt something very warm warming his butt,he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut and all the penguins could hear was " Fart..Fart..Ahhh..Fart". The penguins started laughing there asses off and congratulated the cook of this wonderful meal and then left. One penguin looked back at what was now a quiet peaceful manor. He looked up the stairs and blinked,shook his head and shut the door quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally!!! It's done ::Jumps for joy::..erhm..  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling,Lloth belongs to R.A Salvatore,Gandalf belongs to J.R.R Tolkien,and Jerry Springer belongs to his Mommy.  
  
~*AngelFire*~ 


End file.
